New Kids on the Block
by melodyfireprincess
Summary: Come follow the crazy antics of a girl who looks almost exactly like Jaden Yuki! Except, ironically, she hates dueling! Will enrollment in Duel Academy change her mind? No flames, please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or Yugioh itself. I do, however, own the plot with my friend James over here. Say hi, James.

James: Hi.

And I own the original characters with my yami, Lugi. Say dark magician girl.

Lugi: No. I refuse to speak to you after turning me into a striped cat and a pink clad fairy with brown hair.

Yes...my magic can get a little out of hand sometimes. On with the story!

melodyfireprincess

"No! I can't be late for my first day of school!" The auburn-haired teenager dashed down the street to the large skyscraper ahead. "Got…to…get…to…school! Ow! Watch where you're going!"

The perpetrator stood up and brushed himself off. "Sorry. Where are you off to?"

"School."

"Are you in a hurry?"

The girl lifted an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. I think it's pretty obvious."

The boy gave a hearty laugh, flipping his whit hair over his shoulder. "Nice. You better go." He turned around…and no one was there. He smiled, and walked away.

"Must…get…inside before…they…close the gate!" The girl increased her speed and…

(Substitute sound effects)

"Ow! Curse you, stupid gate!" She screamed, hearing laughing close by. "Who's there?" she asked apprehensively, whirling around. There was a rustle in the bushes. She dove in. "Hi-ya!"

"Whoa!" A white-haired girl tumbled out of the bushes. The auburn haired girl saw fear in her dull gray eyes. She stopped short.

"Is…something…wrong?"

"N-no," the white haired girl stammered. "Everything's fine."

"What were you doing behind the bushes?"

I was seeing whether I liked the school or not. My parents enrolled me, but I want to go back home!" she wailed.

"Why? You don't like it here?"

Just then the bell rang. The two girls grabbed each other's arms and dragged each other to the building, squeezing through the gate.

"Names?" the pinched-looking secretary asked in monotone.

"Jade Yukito."

"Aurora Snow."

The secretary looked at Jade. "I've heard that name before."

"Yeah," Jade said. "Everybody names their kids after semiprecious stones now."

Before the secretary had a chance to tell the girls that hadn't been what she was thinking, they had disappeared.

The girls thundered down the hall. Aurora's long flowing hair billowed behind her as she ran. They stopped short at a balcony overlooking a rather large playing field.

"What are they doing?" Jade asked her companion.

"Dueling."

"At school? Are they crazy?"

"Uh…" Aurora sported a half-smile. "Do you know what D.A. stands for?" Aurora asked.

Jade shook her head. "What?"

"Duel Academy."

"NOOOOOO!"

"Yes."

Jade gasped. "But…but…I hate dueling!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Duel Monsters, or anything of that sort.

Anyway, story time!

"You hate dueling! That's practically against the law here," Aurora pointed out.

"Thanks for noticing. I would have never came if I had known this school was all about dueling. I don't even have a deck!"

Aurora gasped, horrified. "No deck?"

Jade nodded. "No deck."

"Do you at least have cards?"

Jade began to shake her head no, but in mid-shake, she nodded. "Is six enough to make a deck?"

Aurora sighed, slightly annoyed. "Not even close. How did you pass the written exam?"

Jade shrugged. "Divine assistance? It's possible the cards helped me. Or maybe I'm just psychic."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Aurora peeked over the balcony. "I think it's almost my turn."

"To duel?"

"Yep!"

"Cool."

"What cards _do_ you have?" Aurora questioned.

"Uh..." Jade looked puzzled. "Well... I have a green one called Scapegoat, three tan ones called Harpy's Brother, Dissolverock, and Mystical Elf, and two purple ones: Acid Trap Hole and Kunai With Chain.

Aurora looked blankly at Jade. "That's not worth anything until you put it with some others."

"I know _that_."

"And they're called magic, monster, and trap cards. Not green, tan, and purple. By the way," Aurora whispered. "It's actually violet."

"Oh..." Jade said. She gasped. "Am I going to have to duel someone without a deck?"

Aurora glanced around. "You can use mine," she said, handing Jade her deck.

Jade looked at the gray-eyed girl blankly. "I don't know what these cards do!"

Aurora face vaulted. "You don't know _anything_ about dueling?"

Jade shook her head.

Aurora rolled her eyes. "See, each card has an attack number and a defense number. First player to eliminate their opponent's life points wins the duel."

"Okay..."

"And some cards have effects. When combined, the effects become greater. There are some monsters you have to sacrifice to get on the field. If they have five or six stars, you only have to sacrifice one monster. If seven or eight, you sacrifice two. You can only play one monster per move. Defending yourself is a good starting play. Got it?"

Jade held her head. "I think so."

"Are you alright? Do you have a headache?"

"I'm retaining information," Jade joked, grinning.

Aurora laughed.

"Jade Yukito! Please report to the playing field now. Jade Yukito, please report to the playing field now."

The loudspeaker clicked off. Jade sighed reluctantly.

"I'll be rooting for you!" Aurora said.


End file.
